


the dark lady

by saiditallbefore



Series: 100+ words of... [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark padme, F/M, Ficlet, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Padmé has plans for the crumbling Republic.





	the dark lady

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: mirror universe

The Jedi are ruthless and effective, but they look out only for their own ends. The Chancellor is a weak man. The Republic is crumbling at the seams.

The people need a leader. Anakin disagrees with her methods, but he doesn’t understand. His kindness will be the death of him. He was never cut out to be a Jedi, anyway.

That’s why she needs to protect him. To protect the galaxy. 

* * *

She’s no Jedi, but Chancellor Palpatine has some latent ability in the Force. He’s untrained, and nowhere near good enough to defeat a half-trained Knight, let alone a Master, like Yoda or Windu. But he’s a loyal enough lapdog, and he keeps them distracted while she stands before the Senate and calls for a vote.

The doors are sealed during votes of the Senate. No one, not even a Jedi, will be able to enter. And if they do—

Well, Ani is here. He’ll protect her.

By the time the doors are unsealed, Padme Amidala has been declared Empress. Still uncrowned, but that can be fixed.


End file.
